Female Fellowship
by Lady Tamarisk
Summary: What would happen if the fellowship was made of females
1. Author's note

Author's note. I just thought, "what if all the members of the fellowship were female" and this is what I wrote. I am not going to write the whole story in detail, only a few bits so I will assume that you know the basic story line, if you don't then read the book. This is my first ever story so if you read it then please review because I could do with some feedback. Try and guess who is who. Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. 


	2. Bilbo's Farewell Party

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings.  
  
Chapter 1  
Bilbo's Farewell Party (and the aftermath)  
  
Preparation  
Lily and her two best friends, Coral and Opal, were ever so exited about her Uncle   
Bilbo's Birthday party and had been planning what to wear for months. They knew   
that Uncle Bilbo was planning a wonderful surprise because he had been acting very   
suspicious lately and kept on denying that he was up to something.  
  
Daisy Gamgee and her father Hamfast were dreading the party, Daisy because she   
hated all the noise and Hamfast because he knew why Bilbo was acting so strangely.   
He hadn't told Daisy yet because it would upset her even more but he knew he had to   
tell her before the party.  
  
Bilbo hummed as he packed his bag and checked that all was ready for his journey.   
He and Envar had been planning this for some time now, he was bored of the Shire   
and wanted to have an adventure again.  
  
The Party  
The party was everything it was promised to be. Dancing, music, Great food and   
fireworks, which were all created by Envar. Daisy was cooking, something she   
enjoyed more than anything, and jumping whenever a firework exploded when she   
heard the cries of "Speech, Speech" she ran to fetch Bilbo's bag and cloak and when   
to meet Bilbo, her father and Envar at the gate. Ham and Envar were already there,   
Envar took the things from her and smiled in thanks " My thanks Daisy, Ham why   
don't you take your daughter home, I am sure she could do with some sleep". Ham   
and Daisy left the wizard but when they were a short way away Ham said he had to do   
some tidying up at the party so he left towards Bag End. As soon as Ham was out of   
sight, Daisy crept back to the gate and hid herself behind some bushes. She wanted to   
see Bilbo for one last time.  
  
Envar was leaning against the gate and Bilbo had just picked up his bag when Envar   
said "Haven't you forgotten something Bilbo?"  
"I don't think so. Oh yes, thank you for reminding me, you can give the house keys to   
Lily, can't you. Here" Bilbo handed the keys to Envar.  
"Those aren't what I mean, and you know it Bilbo, Put the ring in the envelope with   
your will"  
"No! It's mine! Mine!" Bilbo shouted, glaring at Envar.  
"You don't need it anymore Bilbo"  
"How would you know? Anyway it's so beautiful, I couldn't bear to give it away."   
Bilbo was looking at his old friend with real hatred and loathing, Envar sighed and   
stood up straighter she seemed to grow and grow until she was towering over Bilbo,   
her eyes flashed dangerously   
"Give the ring to Lily and if you don't I will throttle you, you little moron"  
Bilbo just gaped at the sudden change that had come over the old wizard, looking at   
his terrified expression Envar's face and voice softened  
"Bilbo, I am trying not to be angry with you because I know that it is not you, but the   
ring speaking but, please, leave the ring to Lily."  
"Very well, but keep an eye on her"  
"I promise".  
Bilbo took the ring from his pocket, it was very beautiful, he put it in the envelope   
that Envar held out for him with his will.  
Daisy stumbled away and back to her home with her head ringing.  
  
The Aftermath  
Lily walked home smiling 'so that was what uncle Bilbo was planning, it was   
hilarious.' Bilbo had hidden surprises in the food that squeaked when you bit them.   
However after his speech which had been odd he had slipped away. Lily decided she   
would have to wait until she got home to ask him about. Lily walked through the door   
and was mildly surprised to find Envar waiting for her.  
"Ah, there you are Lily. I have some things for you from Bilbo"  
"What sort of things? And where is Bilbo?"  
"Bilbo has gone to Rivendell, he's left Bag End, and a number of other things, to   
you."  
"Why didn't he tell me?"  
"You would have tried to stop him"  
"Yes but…"  
"Here" Envar said dropping the envelope into Lily's hand "the deeds to Bag End,   
Bilbo's will and… his ring."  
"His ring? You mean the really beautiful one?" Lily gasped. Envar nodded. "Wow!"   
Then Lily grew sad "but I didn't even get to say goodbye to him, now I may never see   
him again" then Lily burst into tears. Envar gave her a warm hug   
"You'll see him again, don't worry." Envar stood up "and now I must go"  
"But why Envar?"  
"There are things I must find out, concerning your ring, do not use it"  
"But why not? Uncle Bilbo used it."  
"There is something wrong about it, I will return as soon as I may. Farewell." Envar   
left Lily staring at the ring.  
  
It was a bright morning in the Shire and Lily was lying on the grass outside Bag End   
getting a suntan. Daisy was weeding the flowerbeds around the side of the hobbit hole   
Envar walked up to Lily and lay down beside her. "Envar!" cried Lily in joy " how   
are you? And how is Bilbo? And did you find out about my ring? I've been a good   
girl and not worn it but I do want to so."  
"Well I am fine, as is Bilbo and yes I did find out about your ring and I am very glad   
you have not worn it."  
  
Envar told Lily about the ring, the dark lord Sauron, the black riders, etc. Envar told   
Lily to make ready to leave without arising suspicion. Envar finds Daisy listening to   
what they are saying and tells her to go with Lily. Envar then leaves. 


End file.
